


Comfort in times of war

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Balthazar are soldiers fighting for the allies in WWII. Alone at night in Castiel's tent, they distract themselves from the terrors of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in times of war

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](halfhalfling.tumblr.com).

“Getting messy out there, Cap,” Balthazar said, ducking into Castiel’s tent.

“Cap?” Castiel looked up from the paperwork he was filling out at his tiny, standard-issue desk.

Balthazar flopped himself down on Castiel’s cot. The springs protested indignantly. “Heard you were being promoted.”

“Not officially. Not yet, anyway.” Castiel hid his face in his hands. It was a very weary gesture, one that made Balthazar want to wrap Castiel in his arms and never let go. “And besides, Anna’s only doing that because she thinks it will ‘inspire’ me.”

“Will it work?” Balthazar stretched out his hand so he could squeeze Castiel’s knee in comfort.

“I think you already know the answer to that. My heart has never been in this war.”

Balthazar moved his hand ever so slowly upward along Castiel’s thigh. “You don’t think Hitler needs to be, ah…put back in the hole he crawled from?”

“He does. It’s just—between the bombs, and the fires, and the kids we keep killing on the field… I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”

“Hey, come here.” Balthazar tugged lightly at Castiel’s leg. After a little coaxing, he gave in and joined Balthazar on the cot. The cot’s springs made it clear the cot was only designed for one, but they both ignored it. “You are the kindest,” Balthazar whispered in Castiel’s ear, “most clearheaded,” he kissed Castiel’s cheek, “…angel of a man I know. And I refuse to see that as a bad thing.”

Castiel nuzzled Balthazar’s neck. “But I have responsibilities to the other men. They can’t see losing faith.”

“So they won’t. You’ll be their Captain, and they will follow you with the confidence they need to live to see tomorrow.” Balthazar kissed Castiel’s hair and rubbed his back in lazy circles.

“You think I can keep up this façade?” Castiel looked into Balthazar’s eyes, blue water meeting blue ice.

“I know you can.” Balthazar ran a hand up Castiel’s back to his neck and pulled their lips together in a kiss. Castiel kissed back, and they only pulled apart when they needed more air. “And it’s only a façade if you think of it as one.”

“How would you think of it?”

Balthazar pulled Castiel’s jacket from his shoulders. “Doing your job. For the good of mankind. You’ll do it even if you think you can’t because that’s just who you are.”

Castiel helped shrug the jacket off the rest of the way and assisted Balthazar with the buttons on his shirt underneath. “You have too much faith in me.”

“No,” Balthazar said, pulling off his own tank so he could feel Castiel’s skin on his own, “you just don’t have enough faith in yourself.”

“What do you see in me that I don’t?”

“Let me show you.”

Balthazar pushed Castiel down on the cot and straddled his waist. They’d been meeting like this for months now, ever since they were placed in the same battalion. They bonded right away over a shared disdain for their superiors, though the nature of the disdain was quite different. Castiel was a foot soldier who wanted to save the world from all forms of warfare, and he didn’t think his superiors were doing enough. Balthazar was a French and German interpreter who just wanted to live in a world free from all totalitarian authority, and though Hitler was the biggest threat to that freedom, his superiors weren’t much better in his eyes. Late one night after sharing their confessions about the war, Balthazar had shared another secret, this one in the form of a kiss.

Now, like then, he asked Castiel: “I know this isn’t conventional, but do you trust me?”

And as he always did, Castiel responded, “Yes. Completely.”

Balthazar brushed his lips against Castiel’s in an almost-kiss, before taking his lower lip between his teeth and biting just with just enough force to leave a ghostly mark. He ran his fingers ever-so-lightly across Castiel’s chest in a way that always made him shiver. Their dogtags clinked together as Castiel pushed himself off the cot and up into his fingers. “Please,” was his only request. Balthazar was more than happy to answer.

He climbed off the cot and stood staring at Castiel. He was quite the image to take in—all flushed and practically panting, his pants obviously tented. “Take off your pants and underwear, socks too,” Balthazar commanded. Castiel practically ripped them off and soon he was naked before him. With a shy hand he began to touch himself. Balthazar let him for a moment, biting the inside of his own cheek to stop the moans that threatened to spill out at the sight.

“Oh, stop that,” Balthazar chided him with a smile. “You can do that when I say you can.” Castiel whined predictably but fisted the sheets instead. Castiel might outrank Balthazar on the field, but in moments like these, their roles were reversed. Balthazar found he liked giving the orders for a change, and Castiel was only too eager to acquiesce.

Slowly, when he was sure he had Castiel’s undivided attention, Balthazar began to strip off the rest of his clothes. Castiel hissed when Balthazar’s erection was finally exposed. He thrust his hips into the air without effect, obviously needing contact, but obediently waiting for Balthazar to do the honors.

“Flip over,” Balthazar told him once he was free from his clothing. Castiel complied immediately, burying his face in the folded blanket that served as a pillow. Balthazar crawled on top of him, laying his chest on Castiel’s back. He could feel the cold metal of his dogtags pressed between them; Castiel broke out in goose bumps.

Balthazar ran his hands over Castiel’s skin. First over his arms, then down his sides, and across his backside. He dug his thumbs into the sensitive flesh right above his thighs and kissed him between his shoulder blades. Castiel practically purred. “What do you want, love?” Balthazar whispered in his ear. He leaned to the side and traced a line up Castiel’s spine with one finger.

“I want you,” he breathed into the blanket.

Balthazar leaned further and settled beside Castiel so he was close, but not touching him with any inch of skin. “Seems to me like you already have me. That’s not very helpful.”

Castiel whined and tried to move closer but Balthazar stopped him with a quick slap to the rear. Castiel yelped in surprise, then with a shuddering breath he whispered, “Do that again.”

Balthazar smacked him again, aligning his hand to hit the same position as the beautiful red handprint already marking his cheeks. This time Castiel groaned in response, grinding his hips into the cot.

“Did you like that?” Balthazar asked. Castiel only nodded. Balthazar brought his hand down again in a different spot and Castiel openly moaned, a needy, uncontrolled sound that sent hot sparks of want straight to Balthazar’s crotch.

He smacked his again, and once more. He could tell Castiel was quickly losing control, so he stopped before it was too late. “What do you need?” Balthazar asked, gently kissing Castiel’s shoulder blade.

“Need you inside me. P-please,” Castiel stuttered.

“Think I can do that,” Balthazar kissed him again, “Since you asked so nicely.” He moved down the cot until he could kiss the red marks he’d made before. Castiel whined but didn’t protest. Balthazar slipped his tongue between his cheeks, teasing him and leaving a wet trail that would make what was to come easier. When Castiel started to writhe, Balthazar stood and reached up to find Castiel’s mouth with his fingers. “Suck,” was all he needed to say; Castiel immediately consented.

When his fingers were wet enough he pulled them from Castiel’s mouth and slipped them one at a time between his cheeks. He went slowly, judging the pace by how Castiel tensed or relaxed. When he had three fingers comfortably inside him and Castiel was bucking back against him in eagerness, he knew he was ready. He spat in the palm of his other hand and slicked himself up as best he could.

Balthazar carefully pushed into Castiel, stopping when he was completely enveloped in his tight heat. Castiel had tensed up instinctively, and Balthazar massaged his back and whispered some choice phrases of French until Castiel relaxed again. “Ready?” Balthazar asked.

“Uh huh,” Castiel answered, “and hurry, ‘m close.”

Balthazar didn’t need to be told twice. He started thrusting, building in speed until he found one they were both comfortable with. Casitle was soon bucking into the cot with each thrust, and Balthazar could tell he hadn’t been kidding about being close. Balthazar was getting close himself so he didn’t mind a bit.

He changed his angle, letting himself sink deeper. Castiel was whining and mewling, just barely hanging on. “Do you want to come?” Balthazar asked harshly.

“Y-yes!” Castiel gasped.

“Then come for me!” Balthazar commanded.

He could feel Castiel’s muscles tense and shudder as he came hard on the sheets with a cry. Balthazar thrust once, twice, three more times as he tipped over the edge of bliss, holding onto Castiel’s hips for all he was worth until he was spent.

He collapsed on the bed beside Castiel and pulled him close as they both came down off their high. They laid there in each other’s arms until their breath became even and they could think coherently once more.

“Thank you, Balthazar,” Castiel said, staring into his eyes.

Balthazar snorted lightly. “You hardly need to thank me, love. At any case, I think I should be the one thanking you, don’t you think?”

Castiel shook his head. “I just mean, I don’t think I could keep going if it wasn’t for you.”

 “Of course you could.” Balthazar smiled and gave him a tight hug. “But I’ll be here, just in case.”

Castiel pressed his face into Balthazar’s face and pulled the now-soiled sheets over them both. “Good,” he whispered.

Balthazar was glad Castiel couldn’t see the tears that spilled from his eyes as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
